1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of DIY, in particular to a DIY splicing assembly and a handbag made by the same.
2. Description of Related Art
DIY (Do It Yourself, DIY for short) means making handicrafts yourself. The most common handicrafts are hand knitting, hand embroidery (cross-stitch), manual paper folding, hand fabric embellishing, hand beading and the like. DIY, due to the uniqueness and personality of the finished handicrafts and the great comforts brought to users during the production process, is more and more popular in the fashionable youth.
At present, there have been numerous hand-knitted bags on the market, including bamboo and rattan bags, plastic bags, cloth bags, beaded bags and the like in terms of material, as well as handbags, shoulder bags, messenger bags and the like in terms of style. Usually, these handmade bags are knitted by professional personnel using special knitting tools for one day to half a month, depending upon style and material. For DIY by a user, there are usually two kinds of bags. One kind is simple in style, for example, a bag to be formed by concatenating a plurality of pieces together by a strand. This results in finished products of poor aesthetic sense and insufficient practicability although providing a DIY process for the user. The other kind is relatively complex in style. A user needs to participate in relevant DIY clubs to be trained by professional persons to finish a handcraft gradually. Alternatively, a user is required at least to learn tutorials and practice for many times to make a satisfactory bag. This is both time and energy consuming. Therefore, it is difficult for persons living in an intense pace to go very far and instead give up halfway.